The invention relates to a retaining structure for gutter downspouts, particularly a laterally extending downspout adapted to carry water from the vertical downspout of a gutter structure to a point relatively remote from the associated building.
Gutter downspouts oftentimes are connected at their lower ends with a more or less horizontally or sloping section by means of which the water transported by the downspout may be conducted to a point relatively remote from the lower end of the vertical section of the downspout and from the adjacent building and its foundation. In most instances, such lateral downspout is connected to the vertical downspout by a standard elbow, the free end of which is adapted to nest into the corresponding end of the lateral downspout. In some instances screws or other means may be employed to connect the elbow and lateral downspout, but in many cases the latter is merely connected to the elbow by a press fit with the free end of the lateral downspout resting on the ground or other surface.
As a result, it is relatively easy for the downspout to eventually work off of the elbow permitting the disconnection therebetween and in the event of a storm, permitting the vertical downspout to discharge its load substantially directly at the base of the building.
While devices are known for supporting downspouts and similar tubular pipes or members, these usually take the form of a trestle-shaped structure merely forming a cradle for the tubular member. An example of this type of structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,102. Similar types of structures for flexible hose and conduits are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,137, 3,809,348, 3,554,474 and 3,572,622.